1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for portable firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety systems for preventing unauthorized use of portable firearms, such as rifles and guns, have long been known.
This safety requirement, which is particularly felt in the home if children are present, has also been prescribed by recent statutory provisions.
Conventional systems are mostly in the form of key-operated or combination padlocks that can be applied to the firing mechanism of the firearm, usually to the trigger.
For example, padlocks are known which are constituted by a sort of jaw that grips the trigger region in order to prevent access thereto.
Other conventional devices are constituted by interference members that prevent the trigger from moving and therefore prevent the weapon from firing.
The conventional safety devices have different characteristics and also different drawbacks.
Some are very bulky or extremely troublesome to apply and deactivate.
Other conventional devices are scarcely reliable and others prevent firing but do not prevent loading the weapon.
WO-98/53268, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,252, 3,089,272, 5,680,724 and DE-2908066, disclose gun locks to be applied at or in the firing chamber of a gun to prevent unauthorized use thereof.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a safety device for portable firearms that is improved with respect to the systems of the prior art.
An object of the invention is to provide a safety device in the form of a padlock that is compact and absolutely safe.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety device that in addition to preventing use of the firearm also prevents loading it.
A further object is to provide a safety device that is dedicated to the weapon to which it is to be applied, so that its operation is optimized for that particular weapon.
This aim, these objects and others that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a safety device for portable firearms, as claimed in the appended claims.